


Pass the Time

by orphan_account



Category: Corpse Party - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayumi is acting strangely, but hey, nothing new there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Time

Yoshiki Kishinuma is a man of pride. When his parents threatened it, he left them. When teachers threatened it, he rebelled. Were anyone to try and take away his pride, he wouldn’t waste his time with any of them. He became a form of loner since he felt very few could respect someone of his status.  
Then, right in a fit of one of such threats toward his pride between himself and an uncaring gym teacher, came along a divine intervention in the form of a petite busybody: Ayumi Shinozaki.  
She treated him with equal judgment and esteem. Yoshiki could not understand this contradiction that she was, both caring and disregarding. Clearly a girl of justice and punishment, Ayumi was what Yoshiki wanted all along: someone who cared, but didn’t concern themselves unnecessarily.  
He vowed on that day to protect this girl and her morals.  
The more he learned about Ayumi, these ethics of hers did tend to get crazier. That said, he kept pestering her, asking her out to places to be turned down, poking her for conversation to get ignored for something more pressing, tagging along whenever she made plans with their common friends, to her dismay.  
Ayumi didn’t expect such a reaction out of this boy. What are his intentions? she would ponder. She refused to ever trust him. She wouldn’t turn him down as a friend, especially when considering the fact that he is best friends with Satoshi Mochida, heartthrob of their entire grade and a little beyond.  
Yoshiki never expected happiness in return. He just wished for her to be happy. Though, it did sting, knowing her feelings for Satoshi.  
Rarely, Yoshiki would give Satoshi the cold shoulder for it. Yoshiki knew it was wrong to act so petty with the whole ordeal. However, he knew Satoshi had feelings for Naomi Nakashima, who really was just like any other girl, whose only outstanding trait was her jutting breasts. It was clear to Yoshiki that Satoshi, as the airhead he’s come to love him as, would never even acknowledge Ayumi’s feelings. Yoshiki knows he could give her the love she looks for in Satoshi, if only she’d let her guard down.  
…  
After a time, under pouring rain, rolling thunder, and engulfing lightning, all their friends gathered in a circle after school hours and preformed a forbidden ritual in order to ensure their bonds to one another would be eternal. Within the act….someone goofed.  
Then everything went to hell.  
The wishes of the faraway plane landed Yoshiki and Ayumi together. Ayumi couldn’t handle the pressure and Yoshiki in turn couldn’t handle her inability to handle said pressure. Seeing her cry upset him, so he tried to distract and conform to her wishes as best as he could. He covered the manual work, retrieving odds and ends from the school. Still, it wasn’t enough. She placed all the blame onto him, taking her past insecurities with him into consideration as she screamed at him for his faults. They stood in the third floor outside the bathrooms, looking for their teacher upon Ayumi’s insistence. Yoshiki stayed, and steeled himself at her side as he thought back to that day where she stood up for him: the nobody. Now, he’d stand up for her, in this unthinkable place of pain and desolation.  
He tried calling her name. Suddenly, the pressure cracked her porcelain mind and she lost her human thoughts to the ghosts of the past.  
“No! Stop! What are you doing?!” she screamed, looking in one direction. “That’s disgusting! Stop!!” she screamed, looking in another direction. Her arms swayed erratically and frantic in front of a dumbfounded Yoshiki. The girl was not herself. Ayumi never made sense, but she was never this nonsensical.  
“Shinozaki?” he tried to call out to her, but little did he know she was far gone.  
She turned to him, and he saw a break in her expression of fear, something sinister.  
“Oh, Hotaru…” Ayumi approached Yoshiki, now smiling lovingly. Yoshiki began backing away slowly until his back hit a wall.  
“Yes, let’s spend our final hours together to the fullest.”  
“Shinozaki, what’s the matter with you?”  
“I love you too.”  
Ayumi grabbed at Yoshiki’s jacket and pulled him down with surprising strength, and before he even knew what was happening, she kissed him firmly. Yoshiki gasped against her mouth. As she pulled away slowly, a shy smile was playing at her lips.  
“Hotaru, every time I kiss you, it’s as if it’s the first time.” she giggles.  
Yoshiki can’t speak.  
“Haha, it’s not stupid, shut up!” she goes in for another kiss, and Yoshiki doesn’t stop her.  
Her lips are softer than he could ever imagine. He chooses to focus on that sensation than on his selfishness.  
“Ayumi.” He begins to reciprocate her kisses. A little pink tongue asks him for permission and he complies.  
Yoshiki moans. He can’t help it. This is the farthest he’s ever gone, and with Ayumi, no less. He’s thought of this while touching himself for countless nights. Just kissing her open mouthed is enough to turn him on faster than a pulley system.  
Ayumi’s little huffs and gasps aren’t helping matters. Blood from Yoshiki’s head goes straight down to his dick and soon he’s dominating her tongue-wise, and he can’t even think of stopping.  
“Hotaru,” she breathes, not quite meeting Yoshiki’s eyes. He decides he can pretend the name ‘Hotaru’ sounds enough like his own.  
“Hotaru,” she says again, releasing him. She then saunters backwards into the boy’s bathroom.  
Yoshiki follows in a haze.  
It’s dimmer in this room than in the hallway, and the shadows cast on Ayumi’s face deter Yoshiki from his arousal. Her pretty face held an expression not her own. What was he doing, taking advantage of Ayumi in this state? What a pathetic excuse for a friend.  
“Shinozaki!” he steps forward and grabs her shoulders. “Snap out of it!”  
She leans back onto a questionable sink and smirks. “Hotaru, you get so easily flustered. Look,” she points to Yoshiki’s still-prominent erection. “You can’t get enough of me!” she laughs.  
“Shino-“ she grabs hold of him, now; Yoshiki tremors and gasps as she rubs his dick through his pants. He supports himself with a hand on the sink behind Ayumi. “Ah! Ah…” he hunches over and touches foreheads with her.  
“I’m flattered.” she smiles like she’s doing the most innocent thing in the world. It makes his cock strain even harder against his pants.  
“Shinozaki, no. No!” he struggles against her, to no avail. Whatever force is driving her is powerful.  
She smiles sweetly and teases his clothed head, then pauses.  
“You know, it’s been awhile since I got a taste of this…” she looks up at the ceiling, as if recalling.  
 _Oh, god! I can’t let this happen._ Yoshiki panics against her. “Shinozaki, please—please stop!” he pleads, his voice becoming shrill. He tries to shove her off.  
This calls back another brief, sinister look in Ayumi’s expression. Yoshiki chokes in fear. He blinks, and her seductive smirk is back, and she’s unzipping his pants. He struggles more, and she has his dick out, and it’s too much, dizzyingly overwhelming, he wants to come right then and there and he wants to run away. He’s so conflicted but it feels so good. Being touched by someone else was so much better than himself, and being touched by Ayumi was so much better than anything else. His limbs turn to gelatin but her supernaturally strong hand on his thigh leaves him standing, so he supports himself with both hands on the sink as she’s on her knees and gazing at his cock with a frightening amount of lust.  
 _God, please just let this be another wet dream._  
Ayumi takes a testing lick, looks up at him, then put her whole entire mouth around the head and…  
 _Oh._  
Head bobbing, Ayumi is clearly experienced with this. He wonders briefly with a flare of fury who she could have possibly been with, then remembers that this isn’t really Ayumi. He feels himself trembling of fear again. Or maybe out of complete and total horniness. How did it come to this? He’ll die of shame or something worse when she wakes up.  
Waves of pleasure crash where it counts inside his abdomen and dick. Ayumi looks as though she were getting off on it, too. After a while of closing his eyes in shame, Yoshiki looks down at a sight that nearly makes him come. Again.  
Ayumi Shinozaki, class president of 2-9, a total prude, and too wary of men, is currently kneeled down with her cheeks hollowed and her eyes directed up at Yoshiki, one hand keeping him chained to the floor and the other touching herself through her panties. Ayumi, girl of his dreams and also the girl who never gave him a second glance, is masturbating to giving him a blowjob. He lets out a moan and continues looking at her, letting a hand drift into her hair. She closes her eyes at this, and starts humming around him. The heat is mind-boggling; her tongue, even more so. It’s all of Yoshiki’s willpower to not come into her mouth right then and there. Thankfully, he has plently of willpower. He won’t let her wake up to this….he won’t let it end this way…  
Ayumi stops suddenly, begins standing up and says, “Hotaru…I’m soaking wet, please…” she turns around and has her butt rubbing up against Yoshiki’s dick, and he moans again, “Shinozaki…” He finally has the freedom to move, but it’s hard to take that step backwards. She is full-on rubbing her clothed pussy on him, and Oh God, he can feel her lips through it, it’s so slick, even through her panties, imagine how it is on the inside…  
No. Yoshiki shakes the awful thoughts from his corrupted mind. It’s shaky, but he moves his legs and makes it away from her, until he hits the wall. He pants as though he just ran a marathon. He looks down and tries to will his erection away, but it isn’t working, so he tucks it back into his pants as best he can. Ayumi lets out a shocked gasp, and he jerks his head up with the impression that she woke up and saw what he was doing. That was not the case at all.  
Forehead touching the mirror, making choked noises of pleasure, her body being thrusted against the sink and her head thunking against the mirror, Ayumi is possessed by a girl being fucked by the invisible force known as Hotaru.  
It might have been a mistake to put his cock away, as it now strains against Yoshiki’s pants with an unforgivable friction. He covers his mouth and watches her with a shocked, spiked up arousal. Her panties drape around her ankles and her privates are for him to see. Her vagina doesn’t seem to be affected by the act, her hole closed but glistening in her juices. She pants and fogs up the mirror, her cute voice making lewd sounds. Yoshiki can’t imagine being more turned on than he already was, but with a start, Ayumi’s back arches and she tries to form a word but her pleasure overtook her mind. There’s drool dribbling down her chin, her eyes are lidded and her lips are puffed and red. She rocks violently and lets out a cry, and comes with vigor, her body jerking. Yoshiki realizes with a dull surprise that he had at some point taken his dick out again, and had been jerking off at the sight of her. He comes along with her, his hand muffling his wanton moan. It sounded so alien to him; he'd never been so vocal. He quivers and shuts his eyes, registering his orgasm, like none he’s ever given himself. He pumps himself through it, cum dripping down onto the floor. His head is thrumming with both good and bad vibes, and he opens his eyes. Ayumi is slumped on the floor, turned towards him, her vision unfocused and looking at nothing in particular. “Shinozaki?” he tries, reaching out his clean hand towards her.  
Her head snaps up, and she finally meets his gaze. “Wha…?” she mumbles, confusion on her face. Her gaze leads down slowly to his forgotten penis, still dangling in his hand, and she screams and bolts up and tries to quickly turn away from the sight, but the sudden movement causes her to trip over her panties, still around her ankles. She falls down with a loud thunk, and Yoshiki swears, tucks his dick away, and wipes his hand off to help her. “Shinozaki! Are you okay?” Her turns her over and helps her up. She takes the help in a horrified daze, standing up slowly. She panics and pulls her panties up quickly, and Yoshiki finds his decency to look away. The two are quiet for what seems like years.  
“My mouth tastes horrible,” she says, finally.  
Yoshiki doesn’t reply.  
“What happened? Why can’t I remember anything?” she says softly, but shakily.  
Yoshiki won’t reply.  
“What happened here?!” she screams as she turns fully towards him.  
Yoshiki can’t reply.  
“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!” she wails.  
“Shinozaki—“  
“YOU MONSTER!! YOU MONSTER, YOU MONSTER, YOU MONSTER!!!”  
She’s crying as she comes to the realization. Yoshiki’s crying, too. There’s the weight of a nail puller in her pocket. She looks at him.  
“You finally got what you were seeking from me,” she says in between sobs.  
“No…” Yoshiki shakes his head in sorrow. “You don’t understand, Shinozaki, I—“  
She won’t take another word.  
She yanks it out of her pocket and lunges at him.  
Yoshiki chokes and falls to the floor.  
She struck his heart.  
He stops breathing. The sinister look is back upon Ayumi’s face and it stayed, forevermore.  
…  
WRONG END


End file.
